In the field of electronics, circuitry is used to define, control, and direct operations, processing, sensing, etc. Often microcontroller designs require additional I/O which may mean moving to a larger microcontroller or adding additional logic (discreet, CPLD (configurable programmable logic device), FPGA (field programmable gate array), etc.). If working on an existing product, moving to a larger microcontroller could involve substantial reengineering of the product. Simple I/O may not be that difficult to add to a circuit, but if the need is for more complex functions than a microcontroller normally provides, then much more complex circuitry is needed to add the desired function to the design. This presents a problem. Getting additional advanced I/O functionality may involve additional circuitry or the large time and cost investment needed for CPLD or FPGA designs. This presents a problem.